


Hold On To Your Heart (Hold It High Above Flood Waters)

by tehfanglyfish



Series: Aithusa [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable Aithusa, And Not Super Graphic Or Drawn Out, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, Except Uther, Families of Choice, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Good Morgana (Merlin), Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Minor Character Death, Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), Uther Pendragon Dies (Merlin), Very Brief Reference To A Suicide Attempt, Wedding Fluff, everyone gets a happy ending, it's tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: After accidentally causing Uther's death, Morgana entered self-imposed exile. The loneliness took a heavy toll until the Great Dragon swooped into her life to recruit her for babysitting duty.Now Morgana spends her days caring for Aithusa, while using her magic to spy on Camelot. As she discovers the secrets that Arthur and Merlin have been keeping from each other, what choice does she have but to give them a much-needed shove?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Aithusa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850836
Comments: 58
Kudos: 486
Collections: Merthur Glompfest 2020





	Hold On To Your Heart (Hold It High Above Flood Waters)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actuallyitscaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyitscaptain/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [actuallyitscaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyitscaptain/pseuds/actuallyitscaptain) in the [Merthur_Glompfest_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merthur_Glompfest_2020) collection. 



> Thank you, [actuallyitscaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyitscaptain) for this brilliant prompt! It was a lot of fun to write and I sincerely hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I also appreciate the mods, [fifty_fifty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty) and [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/) for hosting this most-amazing of fests. Y'all are awesome for organizing this.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Head On" by Man Man.
> 
> Obligatory disclaimer: I claim no ownership of this franchise or these characters. Written only for love, never for money.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Something happens (Morgause dies, Morgana meets Aithusa, Uther dies, something else) and Morgana becomes less crazy/power hungry/hateful. Instead of just apologizing and coming back (maybe she doesn't expect to be accepted, magic is still illegal, she feels guilty, etc.) she remains elusive and continues to cause trouble. The difference is that she isn't hurting anyone anymore. Her attacks cause more annoyance, or even humor, than fear, and basically become part of the knights regular training. Somewhere in this, she realizes Merlin and Arthur are in love with each other but are being idiots, so she uses her mischief to try to force them together and acknowledge their feelings. She could be great at matchmaking, or she could make it worse. Your choice.
> 
> Obviously set somewhere in the second half of the series. Author's choice for what Morgana is doing. Could be anything from making the trees yell at people to pranking Arthur. Author's choice for the ending too. Minimally, Merlin and Arthur have to get together. Best case scenario, magic is legalized, Morgana is welcomed back to Camelot, and Merlin and Arthur get married and rule Albion together for many, many years. *\And they lived happily ever after. The End/*
> 
> Feel free to include whatever other characters you want. Tags are just suggestions.
> 
> Any rating is fine. No major character deaths, including any canon ones in season 5. No infidelity. I love angst and emotional hurt/comfort, but humor and fluff would be just as good for this prompt too. Must have happy ending.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

It is a commonly held belief that deities possess unlimited power.

That view is not entirely accurate. Blessings can be bestowed and favors granted, but even beings as powerful as the Triple Goddess have their limits, especially when foolish men dare to meddle with fate to advance their own selfish aims.

When Uther Pendragon began his brutal suppression of magic in Camelot, the goddess’s followers cried out for help. She tried her best to alleviate their suffering, but found she was powerless to stop him completely.

As the years passed, Uther grew over-confident and smug, certain that his legacy of hatred would last indefinitely. What he hadn’t counted on was the kind heart of his son, the strength and resiliency of the daughter he refused to claim, and the support they would both receive from those who cared for them.

All would play a role in the restoration of love and magic to the realm, but we begin with Morgana, who, to find her true power, had to first hit rock bottom.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

Morgana’s downward spiral began with the dreams, nightmares mostly, torturing her with visions of horrific fates for those she loved most. At first she thought she was going mad. The truth proved far more unsettling – she possessed innate magic.

The initial delight and wonder at this discovery quickly faded, replaced with crushing terror. There was no place in Camelot for those with magic. Uther would kill her without hesitation. It did not matter that she was the king’s ward or that he often said that he considered her part of his family.

His reason for using that phrase became clear not long after Morgana discovered her magic. Accidental eavesdropping revealed that the stories she had been told about her parents weren’t entirely true. In her heart, Gorlois would always be her father, even if Uther’s blood flowed through her veins.

Life in Camelot became oppressive. Morgana had always resented her role at court – forever making herself small to play the part Uther demanded. No time for swordplay, no outlet for her fierce passion. Just placid smiles and constrictive clothing. Even before the magic, Morgana had felt like she was slowly fading. Now, with more pieces of herself to hide, she feared that there would come a day when all that remained was an empty shell.

Morgana longed to confide in someone but Uther’s presence made that impossible.

She couldn’t burden Gwen – it was too risky. Especially since Gwen had faced her own accusations of witchcraft not long before the castle guards murdered her father.

After Gwen, she was closest to Arthur. Morgana had always thought of him as a brother, even before learning the truth about Uther. She knew his heart was far kinder than their father’s. And he couldn’t hate every magic user, not after he’d helped her rescue that Druid boy a few years back.

One sleepless night she almost confessed to him.

“I’m sorry to bother you so late but I need to tell someone… are you alright?”

His eyes were bloodshot and he still wore the same clothes he’d had on since morning.

“He’s raising taxes again. The people can’t afford it and he won’t listen to me. I fear some will starve this winter. What was it you needed to tell me?”

“Nothing that can't wait. Fill me in about this new tax policy. Maybe there’s a way I can help.”

No, Arthur was already carrying more than anyone should have to bear, the double-burden of trying please Uther while mitigating the damage he caused.

Morgana suspected that the only reason Arthur endured so valiantly was because of Merlin’s place in his life, a steady rock of support. Their bond went far beyond than that of servant and prince. The precise nature of their relationship Morgana couldn’t say with certainty, but she did her best to dispel any rumors, lest they make their way to the king.

She’d almost told Merlin once, when the nightmares were proving to be too much and exhaustion left her less guarded. It was a strange encounter. She got the impression that Merlin somehow knew she had magic, that he was only waiting on her to say it. But then Arthur had walked in on them and the moment passed.

Gaius shrugged her off and tried to suppress her visions with herbal remedies. Morgana couldn’t hate him for it – he’d survived the days of the Great Purge and was only trying to protect her, but it was enough to make her scream. And accidentally shatter a mirror with the power she hadn’t yet mastered.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

Morgause’s arrival in Camelot began what Morgana thought would be the happiest days of her life.

“I feel as if I’ve known you forever,” Morgana told her. They were in Morgana’s chambers, celebrating Morgause’s victory over Arthur in a duel.

“Are you happy here, Morgana? I’ve seen you smile so many times tonight, but your eyes always look sad.”

That tiny display of warmth, filtered through the haze of wine, was all it took for Morgana’s secrets to spill out.

“Uther is an awful man,” Morgause said as she held Morgana close. “All he does is cause heartache. Even in his own daughter. It’s not right. I won’t let him treat my family like that.”

“Your family?”

As it turned out, Morgause had secrets of her own. For hours that night, Morgana lay in her half-sister’s arms, listening to stories about magic and their mother.

“You know,” Morgause said as dawn approached, “together we could depose him, put an end to his brutality.”

Those were dangerous words, but they awoke something in Morgana.

“I wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“And they won’t,” Morgause had assured her. “We’re not monsters.”

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

The first couple of months had been marvelous, Morgana learning how to master her magic. It was so liberating to no longer hold back when she met up with her sister for lessons in the forest. Before long, her powers exceeded those of Morgause.

Then the world came crashing down as her sister turned dethroning Uther into a power grab.

“I’m sorry, Morgana, but anyone ever loyal to the king must die.” Morgause sat on the throne, Uther in chains on the floor beside her. “That includes your brother and the knights, and probably a good number of civilians. But think of what we’re going to build together. Now let me finish the incantation.”

Morgause began to move her lips, chanting the words that would kill so many, when Morgana felt a surge of anger swell inside. Once again she was someone else’s pawn, expected to keep quiet while a great injustice was done.

Years of repressed rage manifested in her magic, blasting Morgause and Uther with a force that shook the stone walls of the room and shattered windows. She knew they were dead as she watched their bodies collapse.

“I didn’t mean to…”

She jerked her head, looking for her brother. Despite the power of the shockwave, Arthur managed to stay on his feet, eyes wide in… fear, surprise, hatred… she wasn’t sure. Merlin was by his side and for the briefest of seconds, she thought she saw a golden light fading from his irises.

“I’m sorry,” she said before disappearing in a whirlwind.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

For the next two years, Morgana wandered through the five kingdoms, unsure of what to do with herself.

She couldn’t go home, not after Uther’s death. There was no way Arthur would ever forgive her.

Selling the jewelry she’d been wearing at the time of her rapid departure had given her some money to live on, but it quickly ran out. She tried her hand as a sorceress for hire, but with limited success. How could she charge a fee to heal those in poverty? It was ethically questionable to cast love spells or hex annoying relatives.

Her efforts at finding a home elsewhere failed. Once her identity was discovered, someone, be it scheming monarchs or sorcerers mad with revenge, tried to harness her power for their own gain.

Morgana retreated deep into the wilderness, subsisting on what she could glean from nature. She’d never been more alone in her life and while she enjoyed her freedom, her heart ached. She wished that she could go home to her family. She missed Gwen’s hugs, Arthur’s teasing, Merlin’s big smiles, and Gaius’s doting.

Sometimes she still saw them in her dreams. It was strange. After Uther’s death, her nighttime visions took on a whole new atmosphere, the images of grief and loss and suffering replaced with smiles and love and prosperity. A golden age for her friends and for the kingdom at large.

While it hurt beyond words that she couldn’t share in their joy, she at least found comfort in the fact that she had been able to save them, even if they’d never know.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

It was at the end of her second year of exile that Morgana hit her lowest point. The winter had been hard. Food was scarce, mercenaries looking to capture her were plentiful, and her loneliness had reached a level impossible to bear.

Exhaustion and isolation taking their toll, Morgana stepped off a cliff with the full intention of waking up in the spirit realm.

What she hadn’t counted on was a giant dragon catching her midair.

“How small you are for such a great destiny,” he said to her as he lowered her to the ground.

“Who are you? And what destiny? You don’t even know who I am.”

“I am called Kilgharrah, and until recently, I thought I was the last of my kind. You are Morgana Pendragon and you will play a vital role in the restoration of magic to Camelot.”

“I doubt that. Any chances of Arthur warming to magic went away when I killed Uther.”

“You give your brother far too little credit,” Kilgharrah replied. “I have it on good authority that he misses you. But we can argue about that later. For now, I must ask a favor.”

“What could you possibly need from me?”

“Help. With the future.”

“You’re very cryptic.”

“I’ve been told it’s part of my charm.”

It took a half-hour of maddening conversation to get Kilgharrah to confess that he needed help looking after a hatchling, the only other dragon he knew of.

“She’s too small to fly long distances,” he explained. “I can’t always stay close to her but she shouldn’t be left alone.”

All it took was one glance at Aithusa for any hesitancy on Morgana’s part to fade.

“I’ll protect her or die trying,” she promised.

“Of that I have no doubt.”

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

Kilgharrah helped her settle into an abandoned hovel, supplied her with spell books and plenty of food, then left with a vague explanation about destiny.

Morgana didn’t care. For the first time in ages, her life had a sense of purpose and fulfillment.

Each day she cared for Aithusa, taking her on walks through the surrounding forest, telling her the names of the plants and animals they encountered. She made up stories to entertain the dragon as she prepared their food, retelling adventures from her life with happy endings added in. She sang lullabies to help Aithusa settle down for naps.

Her care was rewarded with love. Aithusa didn’t mind that Morgana was in exile, that she’d accidentally killed two people, or that she no longer had the status that had come with her earlier life. Instead, the little dragon followed at her heels and slept on her bed.

Sometimes Morgana would fall asleep with her hand resting on Aithusa. On those nights, she always dreamed of Camelot and the people she’d left behind.

Gaius had aged but was still making his rounds.

Gwen had gained much-deserved status. After a half-hearted courtship attempt, Arthur recognized that she would never be his wife but was an excellent choice for a policy advisor. Morgana smiled the next morning as she remembered the future her dreams had revealed for her old friend. It seemed that Gwen might be crowned queen because of merit rather than marriage.

Morgana’s visions of Arthur were more complicated.

He was trying his hardest not to replicate their father’s mistakes. After promoting Gwen, he’d expanded the council to include more non-nobles. Though the magic ban remained in place, he’d only enforced it in instances where someone had used sorcery to cause harm. Taxes had fallen, diplomacy had improved, and no one went to bed hungry at night. Camelot’s new king ensured that all were well-cared for.

And yet in spite of his accomplishments, Morgana could sense an emptiness and a longing in Arthur. There was something he wanted that he feared he could never have. What exactly it was, Morgana couldn’t say but she was curious to find out.

It took a few weeks of intense study with the spell books to master the technique needed to dream through Arthur’s eyes.

Oh. It was Merlin that Arthur wanted.

Her brother was completely smitten. No, that wasn’t quite right. In love. Her brother was completely in love with the man who was his servant, best friend, and most trusted advisor. Arthur’s whole body warmed when he caught sight of Merlin. When they were alone, he opened up and shared his secrets and his fears. He adored Merlin’s clumsiness and enthusiasm and kind spirit.

And apparently longed to hold his hand and embrace him. Arthur dreamed of kisses and caresses and… there were some parts of her brother’s dreams that Morgana really didn’t need to see.

Deciding to test a theory, Morgana decided to peer into Merlin’s dreams the following night.

It proved more difficult than with Arthur, almost as though Merlin had a shield against magical intrusions. She couldn’t see things quite as clearly, but the love and affection Merlin held for Arthur still came through. He was just as besotted as her brother. And just as convinced that his feelings would forever be unrequited.

Idiots, the pair of them, she thought in her sleep.

There was another secret Merlin was keeping. One buried even below the contents of his heart. If Morgana could just push a little deeper…

She awoke as she crashed against the wall. At first she thought that an intruder had broken into her house, but the protective wards she’d set were still intact.

It was strange – it almost felt as though the force that had repelled her had come from Merlin. But that would mean Merlin had magic. And was very powerful. There was no way he could have done it. It would require years of intense study to have that level of skill and Merlin was constantly taking care of Arthur.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

“I want to see them,” she told Kilgharrah when he’d returned from wherever he’d gotten off to. “I can use a charm to hide my identity. I’ll be back before you need to leave again.”

It took her a day to travel to just outside the city. Disguised as an old woman, Morgana hobbled through the front gate of Camelot.

She hadn’t walked these streets in years. Though the layout remained the same, there was a marked difference in the atmosphere. People went about seemingly at ease, the distrust and hesitancy that had lingered over Camelot during Uther’s reign largely gone. The condition of the clothing and of the houses had improved. Far fewer gaunt faces stared at her as she meandered through the Lower Town.

Making her way past the knights’ training ground, Morgana heard the clang of swords clashing, followed by a groan, then cheers.

“Still think I’m a princess?” asked a familiar voice.

Arthur was standing over a knight sprawled on the grass. 

“I don’t _think_ you’re a princess,” the knight replied. “I _know_ you’re one.”

He was one of the new knights that Arthur had brought in after Uther’s death. Morgana didn’t know his name, but she was certain that she liked him.

“Say what you want, Gwaine, but that’s the fourth time I’ve bested you today.”

Arthur began to strut past and Morgana couldn’t resist. Careful, so as not to attract attention, she muttered an incantation. Arthur’s feet slid and he fell in the mud beside Gwaine.

The king’s audience roared with laughter and Morgana bit back a smile as she watched Merlin help Arthur to his feet, giant grin on his face. Arthur continued feigning annoyance, but Morgana could see through him, his demeanor softening the second Merlin took his hand. It was well worth the discomfort of the aging spell for this one moment.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

“I think I’ve found my purpose,” Morgana told Kilgharrah when she returned to her house. “A way to make up for what I’ve done. My brother and Merlin are both idiots. I’m going to give them the shove they need.”

Kilgharrah laughed.

“Perhaps your efforts will be more successful than my own.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that I must be more careful of what I say in front of you. Here. Take this. It may help.”

He gave her a crystal that would make it easier for her to see what was happening in Camelot.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Kilgharrah promised.

“What do you get up to when you’re away?” Morgana asked.

“Destiny,” was his only reply.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

The next few weeks passed rapidly.

Morgana still spent her days caring for Aithusa but found time to periodically observe life in Camelot and, when warranted, intervene.

She was by no means cruel, but couldn’t help but take delight in tormenting her brother. Her methods were always harmless, but their effects often resulted in annoyance or embarrassment.

There had been the incident with his trousers during a council meeting.

She was careful to make sure that his smallclothes remained in place. There was only so much that the royal advisors and, if the full truth was told, Morgana needed to see.

It was amusing to watch Arthur’s cool and confident demeanor vanish as he fumbled for his misbehaving breeches. To make matters even more entertaining, Merlin rushed to the king’s aid.

“Let me help you, sire,” he said, his face mere inches from Arthur’s hips.

“No, Merlin, no. I can…” Arthur sputtered.

Morgana knew exactly why her brother’s cheeks were burning, as she’d accidentally seen a snippet of a dream not too many nights before that involved Merlin assisting with the royal wardrobe. While it involved the removal of clothing, the situation in the council chamber had definite overlap.

Though she’d initially meant only to annoy Arthur, now seemed as good of time as any to pursue her newfound purpose.

Watching Merlin through the crystal as he struggled with the king’s trousers, Morgana conjured the tiniest of puddles on the stone floor. Just as she’d hoped, Merlin slipped, falling on top of her brother.

For a brief moment they lay facing each other, eyes locked. Morgana could feel the tension even though she was miles away. Was this it? Would they kiss?

Then Geoffrey of Monmouth cleared his throat and the spell was broken.

“Damn dusty old man,” Morgana yelled, accidentally waking Aithusa.

As she cooed soothing words to the dragon, Morgana considered Arthur’s reaction to the chaos she’d injected into his day. At no point had he lost his temper. If such an incident had happened to Uther, half the people in the council chamber would likely have faced execution. Instead, Arthur got to his feet with a sheepish smile and resumed the discussion.

She caught herself just before her mind began to wonder what that might mean if she ever tried to return home. Down that line of thought lay only heartache and Morgana had already endured more than one lifetime’s share of it.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

A few days later Morgana found herself observing the knights on the training pitch.

Taking the throne had done little to reduce the amount of time Arthur spent keeping himself and his knights in fighting form, another marked difference from his father. Watching Arthur’s cohort of knights spar with one another, she couldn’t help but notice the camaraderie among them, Arthur shrugging off their playful banter with a smile.

Though Uther had banned Morgana from continuing her own combat training, she and Arthur had practiced together secretly and, while presently rusty, she had talent with a sword. It was easy to see some of the flaws in the knights’ technique. Perhaps it was because her brother was less strict or because Camelot had experienced peace since Arthur became king. Regardless of the reason, Morgana decided they needed to be kept on their toes.

Hmm… what to throw at them?

Aithusa’s snores gave her inspiration.

The one with the fabulous hair, what was his name? Ah, yes, Gwaine. He was the first to see it, gesturing and yelling for the others to pay attention. Soon the bright sunlight spilling on the grass was obscured by a dark shadow.

Morgana felt proud of how well she’d conjured a likeness of Kilgharrah. It took a lot of concentration to make him swoop and turn, but it was well worth the effort as the knights scattered and regrouped, trying valiantly to repel the beast. Apparently Arthur had trained them well after all, their technique immediately improving with the threat of actual danger.

Still, it wouldn’t do to cause them too much distress. Morgana was about to wrap up her fun when she noticed Merlin. Instead of fleeing, which any rational servant would do in this situation, he was standing on the open pitch, staring down the dragon. Was he talking to himself?

Then Arthur ran out and grabbed him, dragging him to safety.

“Absolute idiot,” she heard him yell over the chaotic cries of the knights. “I should kill you myself.”

As she sent her illusion off into the distance, she noticed that Arthur continued to keep a tight hold on Merlin’s shoulders even after the dragon disappeared.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

“ _You_ are in trouble,” Kilgharrah said as he landed.

“What did I do?”

“Your illusion! In all the centuries I’ve been alive, I don’t think anyone has ever scolded me so angrily and now there are certain places I’m no longer allowed to fly.”

The dragon trailed off as he always did when he came close to spilling whatever secrets he was keeping.

“Who would be brave enough to scold you? Was it another dragon?”

“The only other dragon I know is nibbling your toes.”

“So who could tell you where you can and cannot go? The only people with that kind of power were the dragonlords and they’re all gone.”

Kilgharrah said nothing and instead focused on Aithusa.

“Aren’t they? That was what Uther said when you escaped.”

“Uther said many things, most of them lies.”

“So there _is_ another dragonlord. It occurs to me that you’ve never told me how you managed to escape from the castle.”

“And I have no intention of doing so now. I’m only here to tell you to never do that again. My business was interrupted when I was summoned to answer for your actions.”

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

Morgana realized that perhaps Kilgharrah was right and she had made a mistake the next time she used the crystal.

She found Arthur in the throne room, listening to Lord Bayard rant.

“And if Camelot’s king isn’t willing to do anything about the dragon threat, then Mercia will.”

“The creature harmed no one and hasn’t been seen since. You are a valued ally, but I cannot permit your forces to march through our territory.”

“I’d heard the rumors but didn’t want to believe them. It seems Uther’s son truly is a weak king who shirks off his duty so he can pursue his ser-”

Bayard didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. Remembering how unpleasant the man had been the last time she’d seen him, it felt good to make him bray like a donkey. How he managed to simultaneously cough up a frog, Morgana couldn’t say. Perhaps something had gone wrong as the spell traveled to its destination.

Arthur recovered quickly from the shock of what he’d witnessed.

“It seems you are unwell, Lord Bayard, and that your illness may have clouded your judgement. I will forget your words, though I would suggest you return to Mercia at once. I hear your physicians are highly skilled.”

After Bayard and his entourage departed, Arthur retreated to his bedchamber, slumping into a chair.

“I hope I handled that well,” he said when Merlin entered the room. “Bayard is likely furious but if he moves his soldiers across our borders, I doubt that we’ll ever see them leave. Maybe I am weak. Maybe…” 

Morgana wished she could comfort Arthur, let him know how proud she was of him. Uther would have already been at war.

Gently, Merlin rested a hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

“You did brilliantly. Bayard was simply testing you, hoping he could provoke you. And since you kept your cool, he failed. As things presently stand, he can’t move without appearing the aggressor and that would trigger all of Camelot’s allies to come to our defense. Now he can do nothing more than return home to brood.”

“I’m glad you’re here, Merlin. I fear I would be lost without you. Although I know what rumors he meant. If you ever feel uncomfortable…”

“Shh. You need to sleep.”

“I’m the king, Merlin. You can’t tell me what to do.”

Merlin simply laughed and, after giving Arthur’s shoulder a final squeeze, began turning down the sheets.

“It was odd,” Arthur said as Merlin went about his work, “how Bayard was afflicted. Do you think it was sorcery?”

“I… I wouldn’t know.”

There was something in Merlin’s tone that piqued Morgana’s curiosity.

“My father always warned about the dangers of magic,” Arthur continued, oblivious to Merlin’s hesitancy, “but it stands to reason that if a sorcerer was at work today, then they were clearly on the side of Camelot. What do you think?”

“I think… it’s best not to dwell on Bayard right before bed. Let me help you out of your boots.”

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

Though she tried to put it out of her mind, Morgana found herself increasingly fixated on the exchange between Arthur and Merlin.

First, there were Arthur’s reflections on magic. He’d been perceptive enough to recognize sorcery was at play but hadn’t discounted it as inherently evil. Uther would have been calling in the witchfinder to interrogate everyone who’d been at court that day, while Arthur seemed almost appreciative.

And then there was Merlin’s reaction. Normally he spoke his mind, but on that occasion he’d been guarded, deflecting Arthur’s questions. Something about their conversation had made him uneasy but it didn’t seem to be a fear of magic. It was as though he was hiding something.

Intrigued, Morgana spent the next few days observing him whenever she had a free moment.

The first two passed without anything of note happening. He tended to Arthur, assisted Gaius, and even managed to occasionally help Gwen. Morgana was exhausted just from watching him work.

It was on the third day that Morgana found what she was looking for.

Merlin was in the king’s chambers, rushing to make things ready for Arthur to relax at the end of his day. Messes had been straightened, laundry put away, and food was waiting. All that was left to do was pour the wine.

Except that in his rush, Merlin’s arm knocked the bottle off the table. As it fell, his eyes glowed golden, causing it to hover midair before righting itself beside the dinner tray.

“That smells amazing,” Arthur proclaimed as his stepped into his chambers, discarding his cloak before sitting at the table. “Here. You should eat, too.”

What they said over dinner, Morgana would never find out. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Merlin had magic. And had been studying for years by her approximation. He’d spoken no spells to keep the bottle from falling. Morgause said wordless magic could take decades to master.

Much to Aithusa’s annoyance, Morgana spent even more time spying on Merlin, learning just how skilled he was.

Merlin used magic to help with his chores – lighting fires, heating water, removing stains from laundry. He placed protective enchantments on Arthur’s armor each time the king went to train. He healed the king’s favorite horse when she took ill, thwarted three assassination attempts, and chased off vengeful spirits. All while avoiding detection.

The more Morgana learned, the more questions she had. Where had he trained? Did anyone else know about his abilities? Why wouldn’t he confess to Arthur?

Her brother had clearly shown he was different than Uther and anyone who saw the pair of them together would know that he adored Merlin. There was no way Arthur would harm him.

Which was exactly what Gaius told him.

“It’s exhausting having to sneak around all the time.”

“Then stop.”

“But…”

“Merlin, he is your friend. You have nothing to fear from him.”

“I’ve lied to him all this time. There’s no way he could ever forgive me.”

Morgana sighed along with Gaius and considered her options.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

She found her opportunity a week later.

Arthur and Merlin were walking together along a deserted corridor, close to her old chambers. As they passed the door, she used her magic to unlock it. The hinges hadn’t moved in years and the creak drew their attention.

“I thought that door was sealed,” Arthur said.

Merlin said nothing, his brow creased. They stood in silence for a moment.

“I’ll shut it,” Merlin finally said.

“Let me. It could be dangerous."

“Which is all the more reason for me to do it. It’s harder to replace a king than a servant.”

“Not some servants,” Arthur said softly.

Morgana wasn’t sure if Merlin’s hesitation came from Arthur’s words or the task at hand. He walked forward, reaching for the latch. When he grasped it, she jerked the door back, pulling him inside her old rooms. The force caused his feet to slide and he fell. Just as she anticipated, Arthur ran after him, lifting Merlin from the floor. Her magic slammed the door shut, locking them in. Morgana waited, her full attention on the crystal.

“I think we’re stuck,” Merlin said after their repeated attempts at opening the door had failed. "It's too bad you forgot your keys."

“I didn't think I would need them. It's alright. We’ll wait for someone to walk by. Then we can yell for their attention.”

“We'll be here forever.”

“Be patient. The guards will patrol this way eventually.”

And so they waited.

As the sun set, the room grew dark. No guards had yet passed, and Merlin didn’t seem inclined to use his magic to free them.

They sat with their backs against the door, shoulders pressed together.

“You know,” Arthur said, finally breaking the silence, “I miss her. Morgana, I mean. The castle hasn’t been the same since she left. It’s funny. I had thought of her as a sister even before I learned it was true. We got into so much trouble growing up – it was mostly her fault, mind you. Wherever she is, I hope she’s ok. Maybe one day she’ll come home.”

“She has magic. What would you do if she did return?”

“I don’t know. I was so hurt and angry when my father died, but after thinking about it, I’m almost certain she was trying to stop Morgause rather than kill him. Even if it had been on purpose, I can’t say that she was in the wrong. To think of her having to hide her magic while he did so many awful things... I wish I’d had her courage to stand up to him.”

“You did in your own way.”

“Maybe. Thanks to her and to you. But if I’d done more earlier, I could have better protected my people. It’s no wonder the Druids don’t yet trust me. There’s so much I don’t understand, Merlin, so much I need to learn. I need to talk to someone – maybe Gaius. I know what my father’s views on magic were, but he was wrong about so many things. What do you think?”

Ok, Merlin, Morgana thought. Here’s your moment.

“I…”

Merlin lapsed into silence.

“It’s alright. I honestly want to know.”

“Gaius once told me that magic is a tool. Like a knife. It can used to help or it can be used to harm. As for policy… I think servants aren’t qualified to say.”

“Yes, but you’re more than just a servant. You know how much I rely on you and your counsel. There are things I need to tell you. Things I couldn’t say when my father was still alive. I’ve been waiting for the right time…”

And the time has come, Morgana thought.

Arthur turned to face Merlin.

“I know you’ve been wondering about what happened with Guinevere and why I haven’t found a wife. Sometimes it’s not safe to share a secret. And even when circumstances change, it can prove difficult to unlearn the habit of hiding.”

Through the crystal, Morgana heard Merlin’s sharp intake of breath.

“Merlin, you know the rumors that have been circulating. Bayard hasn’t been the only one who has said something. I would never want to make you uncomfortable, but you need to know…”

“I hear voices. Who’s in there?”

Damn it, damn it, damn it!

Caught up in spying on her brother and Merlin, Morgana had forgotten to keep the guards distracted. Whatever Arthur had been about to say was lost as he and Merlin were freed.

Insufferable Leon, dedicated to his job as ever, insisted that Gwaine and Percival sit with them while he searched her chambers. As the night became morning, it was clear that no secrets were going to be spilled.

And yet she had hope. For magic, for their hearts, even, for the first time in years, for herself.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

The next month left Morgana with far less time to spy on her old friends in Camelot. Aithusa had grown larger and took fewer naps, presenting Morgana with the challenge of entertaining the dragon equivalent of a toddler.

There were numerous walks, games of chase, and even fetch.

“You must not treat her like a common dog,” Kilgharrah had chided when he came by to check on them.

“ _You_ take care of her day and night for three weeks straight and see if you’re not throwing sticks,” Morgana had countered. “Can you please watch her? Just for an afternoon?”

His visits had grown more infrequent and Morgana, though she loved Aithusa a lot, needed a break.

“Soon. There is a matter of destiny that I must attend to.”

“Right. If by destiny you mean pissing off to wherever it is dragons go for fun…”

Kilgharrah sighed.

“Do you remember the Druid boy Mordred? The one you helped escape from Uther all those years ago?”

“Yes.”

“There was a prophecy, one that said it was his destiny to bring about Arthur’s demise. I am trying to change that.”

“Oh. Are you… are you going to eat him?”

“I confess that I once considered killing Mordred. I even counseled Merlin to let Uther have him.”

“You’ve talked to Merlin? You never mentioned that before.”

“I realize this may come as a shock to you, but there are many parts of my life that are not your concern.”

“You know about his magic,” Morgana said, ignoring Kilgharrah’s annoyance. “You didn’t tell me.”

“I swore to tell no one. I do keep my promises.”

“So what about Mordred? _Are_ you going to eat him?”

“No. Honestly, I don’t think he would taste that good. Humans are…”

“You’ve actually eaten people?”

Kilgharrah gave her a look and Morgana decided it was best to abandon that line of inquiry.

“As I said, I once believed that his death was the only way to ensure Arthur’s survival.”

“Uther killed your kind and confined you to a prison for decades. Why do you want my brother to survive?”

“He will be the one to restore magic to the realm. Plus Merlin has some strong views on the matter of his survival.”

Thinking of all she’d witnessed between Arthur and Merlin, Morgana couldn’t help but smile.

“And,” Kilgharrah continued, “despite his father, Arthur has a good heart. That seems to be a trait common among Uther Pendragon’s children.”

“Then your definition of good must be very distorted,” Morgana countered, uncomfortable with the compliment. “In case you don’t remember, it’s my fault that Uther is dead.”

“The blame for Uther’s death lies squarely with Morgause and with himself. You stopped them both and there are many innocent people who still live thanks to you.”

“You can’t know that.”

“I do. The prophecy, the one tied to Mordred, also involved you. Ancient seers witnessed the two of you forming a violent alliance, fueled by bitterness caused by Uther’s actions. But you chose a different path.”

“Only because you saved me.”

“You saved yourself. And in the process, you changed my mind about Mordred. I make frequent visits to see him and the Druids who keep him. I think that much of the damage that was done when Uther murdered his father has been repaired. But the work isn’t quite finished. I’ll be back in a week or so to check on you.” 

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

Kilgharrah’s last visit left Morgana with much to think about, her mind wandering as she looked after Aithusa.

Quick glances in the crystal revealed that Kilgharrah’s regular flights hadn’t gone unnoticed. His frequent trips combined with her illusion on the training pitch had caused concern and Arthur believed that further investigation was warranted.

“I think the dragon is just passing through and doesn’t mean any harm,” Merlin had protested when Arthur suggested that the knights track down Kilgharrah.

“You do remember what happened when he freed himself? It almost killed me to defeat him. Too bad my final blow wasn’t as strong as you’d thought.”

Morgana noticed a blush on Merlin’s cheeks.

“Yes, but… maybe he’s reformed. He’s had plenty of chances to attack but hasn’t done so.”

Arthur considered this.

“You make a good point. I still think we should track him down.”

Merlin made to protest.

“We’ll start with diplomacy. If the creature is willing to negotiate, then I see no need for us to fight.”

A stunned silence descended on the council chamber.

“Come on, then,” Arthur finally said. “Let’s find the dragon. And talk.”

The thought of Arthur and his knights on patrol left Morgana on edge. More than likely they’d head away from her and toward the Druid encampment. That was the last direction Kilgharrah had traveled, but he had set out from her house. There was a chance they might journey her way.

As a precaution, Morgana decided to check and strengthen the wards she’d placed around her home. It was a challenging task that required concentration – something made far more difficult with Aithusa constantly nipping at her heels.

After two tedious days, the work was complete. Not even the world’s most powerful sorcerer would be able to find her. Now she and Aithusa could settle in and wait for Kilgharrah to return.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

When Morgana awoke on the third morning after reinforcing the wards, she immediately knew something was wrong. For starters, she had been sleeping comfortably in her bed. Aithusa had a way of migrating to the middle each night and she grown accustomed to waking up right on the edge of the mattress.

The hovel was silent. There were no scratches of claws against the floor. Aithusa wasn't banging around in the kitchen trying to open the pots of food Morgana magically sealed each night to keep the dragon out.

The fire had died and the room was still, save for the soft breeze blowing through the open door.

“Shit,” Morgana said, bolting up. She knew Aithusa had become more skilled with her front feet, but hadn’t thought she’d be able to open doors just yet.

Pulling on a shawl, she ran out of the house, looking for dragon tracks in the dirt. Though Aithusa still couldn’t fly very far, she was strong enough to make it difficult to follow her.

Trying not to panic, Morgana used her magic to search for the missing dragon. It took a few minutes to scour the perimeter, but eventually Morgana sensed her.

Everything will be alright, Morgana tried to reassure herself as she ran in Aithusa’s direction. She’s only playing. It won’t be long and soon we’ll both be home having breakfast.

She could see Aithusa now, hovering about two feet in the air, right at the edge of the wards. Morgana just needed to get a little nearer and…

“This way!” a man’s voice called.

Though the foliage was thick, Morgana could see a flash of Pendragon red. Great. Arthur and his knights were closer to discovering a dragon than they realized.

It was true that Arthur had expressed an interest in negotiating with Kilgharrah, but he was old and huge and could easily destroy the kingdom. Arthur would have no choice but to talk to him. Aithusa was small and far less formidable. She couldn’t compel diplomacy.

Morgana ran faster. She recognized the knight as the one who called Arthur a princess. He was getting closer to Aithusa and Morgana was desperate to distract him.

“Sir Gwaine, your hair is flat,” said a tree behind him.

Maybe not the best use of magic in a crisis, but it worked. Gwaine stopped in his tracks and turned to face the tree. In spite of her panic, Morgana couldn’t help but notice the hand he ran through his hair.

“And…” She tried to remember what she’d observed over the past few months. “I know about the food you’ve stole from the kitchens. Including the king’s herb crusted capon.”

“That tree,” Gwaine said to Arthur and the others as they approached, “can talk.”

Arthur and Leon sighed in unison.

“Gwaine, we really don’t have time for…”

“I mean it. It insulted my hair and it knew that I’d…”

“That you’d what?” Arthur asked.

“Never you mind.”

Morgana had an idea.

“That’s right. I am an enchanted tree and I know all of your deepest secrets. Your presence isn’t wanted here. Leave or I will reveal what you have each been hiding.”

“Knights live by the highest code of honor,” Leon proclaimed. “We hide nothing.”

The rest of the group, Merlin included, all looked away.

“Then you won’t mind if I tell everyone about the purple dress in your wardrobe that was a gift from…”

“That’s a private matter of great delicacy.”

“Now you understand,” Morgana said through the tree. “You have all been harboring delicate secrets which I will begin divulging if you do not leave. Immediately. I’ll count to three.”

The knights looked to Arthur who looked to Merlin who shrugged.

“One…”

“Sire, perhaps leaving is the best…” Leon tried to make a case for a quick departure but was cut off as she continued her countdown.

“Two…”

“No. This has to be a ruse. A tree couldn’t possibly…” Elyan had his doubts.

“Two-and-a-half…”

Morgana hadn’t yet decided if she would actually spill their secrets when things went horribly wrong. As the Camelot delegation deliberated, Gwaine kicked at a stick lying on the ground, sending it airborne. And Aithusa, being the master of fetch that she was, bounded out of the trees after it.

“She’s only a baby!” Morgana screamed at the exact same time that Merlin’s voice shook the ground, thundering out words she couldn’t understand.

Aithusa froze, her face falling in much the same way it did when Morgana chastised her for chewing shoes. Then she sat on her haunches and let out a mournful howl.

Arthur and his knights watched in astonishment as Morgana rushed over to hug the dragon, Merlin following suit.

“I… um… I might have been a little too harsh with her,” he apologized.

“You think?”

Morgana focused on calming the dragon as she tried to figure out how to deal with the larger complications.

“Hi Aithusa,” Merlin said as he crouched down, offering a hand for her to sniff. “I wondered where you’d gotten off to.”

“You know her name?”

All appeared to be forgiven as Aithusa stopped wailing. She nuzzled Merlin and playfully bit at his fingers.

“I named her. It was how I summoned her from her egg. Kilgharrah told me she was being well-cared for. I see he was right.”

Morgana hadn’t realized how lonely she’d been for human contact until Merlin gave her a shy smile while scratching Aithusa’s chin. On impulse, she pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” he said squeezing her back. “We’ve missed you so much. Haven’t we?”

Merlin turned his head to give Arthur a pointed glance. King or not, the poor man looked overwhelmed.

“I think,” she heard Leon telling the other knights, “that we should go check on the horses.”

“Hello brother,” she choked out.

“Morgana. You’re alive,” Arthur finally managed to say, his face ashen. “And Merlin, you can talk to dragons… I think I need to sit down.”

“Why don’t we go to my house?” Morgana suggested.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

“It’s very… quaint,” Arthur said as he looked around her hovel, “I like the… um…”

He was perched on the edge of her bed, gripping the cup of wine she’d given him to calm his nerves.

“It’s ok. I know it’s a dump.”

Morgana sat on the lone chair. Merlin had refused her offer of it and instead preoccupied himself with examining the books Kilgharrah had brought her. She got the distinct impression he was trying to avoid Arthur’s attention as best he could in the small dwelling.

“You have a fine pet dragon.”

It was impossible not to feel a surge of affection for her brother. Camelot’s mighty king was trying his best to deal with a very enthusiastic Aithusa who had climbed on the bed beside him and was nudging his arm with her snout.

“She wants head scratches. Here. Like this,” Morgana explained, leaning over to demonstrate. “Just don’t let Kilgharrah hear you calling her a pet.”

Merlin let out a snort that earned him a glare from Arthur.

“And Kilgharrah is…?”

“The dragon you were searching for. He found me when I was at my lowest and brought me here. We’re friends of a sort.”

“So you spend your days doing… sorceress things?”

There was no anger in his tone, only awkward curiosity with a hint of unease. Which was perfectly understandable, Morgana decided. Out of all the ways this day might have gone, she doubted he had predicted a baby dragon would be nibbling his elbow.

“Mostly I care for Aithusa – I love her but she’s a handful. And yes, I do still use magic. I’ve had to time to study and practice. I’ve gotten better since the last time you saw me.”

As she waited for Arthur to respond, Morgana wished she’d poured herself a cup of wine. She tried her best to keep her hands from shaking. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Merlin’s body stiffen. He, too, wanted to know how Arthur would react.

“That’s… that’s good,” Arthur finally said. “I imagine it makes life easier since you’re here alone.”

Morgana let out a breath she’d hadn’t realized she was holding.

“Really?”

“He was wrong, Morgana, and he should have been stopped long before you took action. I don’t blame you for what happened to him. I think you saved the kingdom from two monsters that day.”

For the first time in years, Morgana threw her arms around her brother.

“I’m sorry. I never meant for it to go that way. I only wanted people with magic to be safe, but Morgause used me and…”

“Shh…” Arthur said. He sat the cup on the floor so he could return the hug. “There’s nothing to apologize for. And I’m sorry. I wish things had been different, that you didn’t feel like you needed to hide that part of yourself from me.”

The flood of relief was almost too much to bear, her legs giving way. Arthur helped her sit beside him, gently nudging Aithusa to give her room.

“And that goes for you as well, Merlin. All those years ago, I imagine I had less of a part in defeating the dragon than you led me to believe.”

“I…”

“Can talk to dragons,” Arthur finished as Merlin floundered.

“And do much more than that,” Morgana chimed in, figuring it would be easier for Merlin if she helped things along. “You’re the most powerful sorcerer I’ve ever seen.”

“Merlin is? Really?” Arthur asked.

“Oh yes. The magic he’s capable of would take me decades, maybe the rest of my life to master, but it comes easily to him.”

“How do you know that?” Merlin asked.

“I might have been watching you. And Arthur and the knights and Gwen – you really should make her queen.”

“She’s not interested in marrying me.”

“Which is fine, because you don’t want to marry her. But you should still put her on the throne. You know she’d make an amazing queen.”

“Morgana’s right,” Merlin chimed in. “Gwen is…”

“Not what we’re meant to be talking about. How were you watching us?”

“Once I snuck in using a disguise but mostly with magic. Kilgharrah brought me a crystal.”

She pointed to where it sat on a shelf.

“If you can use it, then you’re pretty powerful yourself,” Merlin said.

“And you know this how?” Arthur asked.

“I… read it in a book.”

“Did you really?”

“Actually, yes. This one. I’d wondered what had happened to it.”

“Kilgharrah brought it to me along with the others and the crystal.”

“Is that how you learned to cast the wards that protect your house? They’re pretty solid but I could sense them even before Aithusa bolted out of the trees. If you want ones that are undetectable you’ll need to…”

“Discuss this later,” an exasperated Arthur cut in. “You still have a lot that you need to tell me. Like when you learned magic, what you’ve been doing with it and…”

“Mostly he looks after you, keeping you safe and happy,” Morgana interrupted. “I’ve only been watching for a few months, but you would have died on at least three separate occasions since Yule if it hadn’t been for Merlin’s magic. And your favorite tunic would still have a giant wine stain.”

“Just how many times have you saved my life?” Arthur asked. “Not once have you sought recognition.”

Merlin said nothing, his cheeks turning red as he looked at the floor.

“That’s not why he does it,” Morgana explained, noticing a similar blush creep across her brother’s face as he stared at Merlin.

What the hell, she thought. It’s now or never.

“Although that is a matter that the two of you need to discuss. Alone. Because Merlin isn’t the only one who’s been keeping secrets.” She rose from the bed. “Come on, Aithusa.”

“But…” Arthur began.

“Merlin, I’m going to take Aithusa outside for a walk, but we’ll be close by. If Arthur refuses to confess his secret, call me for backup.”

She was about to close the door behind her when she remembered what she’d seen in both of their dreams.

“And remember that this is _my_ house and _my_ bed. There are some things that can wait until you’re back in the royal chambers.”

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

As she stepped outside, she found the knights assembled around her hovel. After an initial moment of awkward silence, Leon stepped forward.

“My lady, it’s good to see you. I know that Gwen will be pleased as well.”

“Thank you, Leon. Arthur and Merlin are inside talking some things over. It may take a little while.”

“About damn time,” Leon muttered.

They shared a smile and Morgana wondered if maybe everything would work out after all.

As the afternoon passed, any remaining tension faded. Having spent so much time observing the knights, they didn’t feel like strangers.

“How do you know so much about us?” Gwaine asked.

They seemed genuinely curious as they listened to her description of how she’d kept watch.

“And I’m sorry for what I said about your hair, Gwaine,” she said. “I needed a distraction to protect Aithusa. I admire your dedication to keeping it full and lustrous.”

That earned Morgana a bone-crushing hug. Fortunately, Aithusa came to her rescue, depositing a stick at Gwaine’s feet.

“She wants you to throw it,” Morgana explained.

The knights were delighted by Aithusa and she seemed just as taken with them. It occurred to Morgana that raising a baby dragon would be far easier with a literal army of caregivers.

As Aithusa bounced from Gwaine to Elyan and on to Percival, Leon came to stand beside Morgana.

“It’s been some time. Should we check on them?”

“Sir Leon, are you asking me to spy on them?” she teased.

“I didn’t mean… The king’s safety is my top priority…”

“Give me a minute.”

It required far less magic to see inside her house than to look at Camelot.

Arthur had given Merlin his spot on her bed and now knelt on the floor in front him, their hands clasped.

“I can’t imagine the toll it took on you to constantly have to hide such an important part of yourself, but I swear that you’ll never have to do so again. I thought I knew you, your kind heart and your courage. But now…”

“I’m still the same person.”

“Of course. But there’s so much of you I’ve never seen. I want to know all of you, Merlin, if you will do me the honor. Every day I wake up thinking it’s not possible for me to love you more and then you always…”

“You love me?”

How Merlin could possibly be surprised at Arthur’s confession, Morgana couldn’t fathom. Even without her magic, it was glaringly obvious that her brother adored him.

“With all my heart.”

And with that, Merlin pulled him from the floor, the force causing Arthur to fall forward and collapse on top of him.

They froze, eyes wide, then Arthur tried to right himself.

“Merlin please,” Arthur said, struggling against his grip, “If you don’t let me up, I’m going to kiss you. It’s all I’ve been able to think about since that day in the council chamber. Your lips were so close and if we’d been alone…”

“Arthur, I have waited almost ten years for you to kiss me. If I have to, I’ll wait fifteen hundred more. But I would much rather not wait. If that’s ok with you.”

As a young woman growing up in the castle, Uther had restricted what Morgana could read, fearing that free access to books might corrupt her mind. Instead studying strategy, philosophy, and science, she’d been handed romances. Surprisingly, some writers proved incredibly talented in capturing yearning and pining and passion.

Yet even the most capable author fell short of ever writing anything that compared to the kiss shared between Arthur and Merlin.

They started slow, Arthur gently cradling Merlin’s face, eyes locked as he closed the distance between them. There was a slight gasp from Merlin as their lips met, and a tremor shook his body.

“Shh. I’ve got you,” Arthur whispered.

Merlin said nothing and instead craned up to kiss Arthur back, holding him tight.

Any hesitation gave way to enthusiasm, years of longing spilling out as they clung to one another, a tangled mess of lips and arms and legs. Whimpers and sighs were interspersed with gasped confessions.

It was when Merlin’s hands began to wander underneath Arthur’s tunic that Morgana broke the connection. They no longer needed her help.

“Well?” Leon asked when she opened her eyes.

“Apart from the fact I’m going to have to burn my bed, all is well. Though I’d advise against going in there for the time being.”

Leon’s coughing fit was interrupted by the familiar sound of flapping wings. A strong breeze rustled the trees as Kilgharrah touched down on the clearing in front of Morgana’s house.

“I came as soon as I learned that the Camelot party was headed your way,” Kilgharrah said. “Sir Leon, I haven’t seen you in years.”

Leon looked as though his legs might buckle and Morgana put a reassuring hand on his arm.

“Don’t worry. He doesn’t eat people. Though sometimes I wish he did. It would be far less painful than having a conversation with him.”

“Are Merlin and Arthur here?” Kilgharrah asked, ignoring her.

A loud moan from inside the hovel answered his question.

“Ah. I see destiny has been fulfilled. Well done, young Pendragon.”

Catching sight of Kilgharrah, Aithusa bounded over, trailed by her new friends. Keeping her entertained helped pass the time as they waited.

After what felt like an eternity, a very rumpled Arthur and Merlin emerged holding hands. Morgana couldn’t recall ever having seen her brother’s face turn so red as it did when Gwaine and Elyan offered raucous cheers.

“King Arthur, I heard you were looking for me,” Kilgharrah cut in, proving himself to be useful for once.

Grateful for a distraction, Arthur launched into diplomacy, the talks proceeding quickly with few issues. The magic ban was to be rescinded. Merlin would serve as Arthur’s chief advisor on sorcery. Creatures of magic could live in the open, though they would need to refrain from setting fire to or otherwise attacking Camelot.

“I can assist with enforcement,” Kilgharrah assured him.

“Thank you. I’m sure I’ll need all the help I can get,” Arthur said. “Speaking of which, there’s room at court for a high sorceress. Whether you want the job or not, it would be good to have you home, Morgana.”

“I’ll need to pack,” she managed to reply, fighting back tears.

“We can start right now,” Leon volunteered and she smiled appreciatively.

“Excellent! That leaves just one final matter of business.”

Arthur looked to Merlin who blushed but nodded.

“We… um… we have a happy announcement. That is to say… we’ve decided to… it will take time to plan but…”

“We’re getting married,” Merlin beamed.

“I thought you already were,” Gwaine teased.

“Shut up,” said Arthur. “Now let’s get Morgana’s things so we can go home.”

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

On a bright summer’s morning two months later, Morgana found herself in the queen’s chambers, braiding Gwen’s hair.

They had easily picked up their friendship where they’d left off and let it grow, no longer constrained by hierarchy or by Uther.

“You look beautiful,” Morgana said, making final adjustments to the floral garland that sat on Gwen’s head. “You’ll have a thousand marriage offers by morning.”

“Yes, well, there’s only one offer that I want.”

“And yet you won’t tell your best friend who you’re pining after.”

“Give us time. He’s been busy with the recent policy changes plus training and…”

“So he _is_ a knight! I knew it.”

Gwen blushed and picked at a loose thread on Morgana’s gown.

“What about you? Surely someone has caught your eye.”

“Maybe. It’s too soon to say what will become of it but after last night’s feast, I went walking with Queen Mithian and…”

“Judging by the looks she was giving you, I think we might as well leave the wedding decorations up.”

“Hush. We’re going to be late. Now come on.”

Arm in arm, they stepped out onto the landing overlooking the castle courtyard. An odd assortment of spectators had assembled to watch the royal wedding. There were the traditional guests, comprised of nobles, diplomats, and the like. Mixed in was an assortment of the rank-and-file members of Camelot society, class status no longer dividing the realm as it once had.

A good number of Druids stood in the audience, while off to the side Anhora was flanked by a herd of unicorns. Atop the ramparts gryphons and wyverns perched alongside Kilgharrah, while the knights assembled on the castle steps.

Morgana took her place at Arthur’s side, Gwen standing by Merlin. As Geoffrey of Monmouth recited the words of the ceremony, Morgana couldn’t help but feel a surge of affection for her brother and this strange and wonderful family they’d cobbled together.

If things had deviated only a little bit, if Arthur had tried too hard to follow in his father’s footsteps, if Merlin hadn’t showered him with love and support, if Morgana hadn’t stood up against those trying to use her, things could have gone much differently and not for good.

After Arthur and Merlin promised to love, honor, and cherish each other, now through the end of their days, a collective chorus of “aww” broke out from the crowd as Aithusa flew past, bedecked in a flower crown and carrying the rings to be exchanged. Having delivered them to Geoffrey, she sat on her haunches by Morgana.

“Good girl,” Morgana whispered, patting her head.

“And now the moment you’ve all been waiting for,” Geoffrey called out, concluding the ceremony. “You may seal your bond with a kiss.”

The roar from the crowd was deafening as Arthur dipped Merlin low. Morgana could barely hear her own voice as she cheered for them. To the side, she saw Hunith sobbing in Gaius’s arms.

On a whim, Morgana conjured a shower of flower petals, raining down on all those assembled.

Morgana hoped Uther was watching from the spirit realm. The Camelot Arthur and those close to him had built was the opposite of everything Uther stood for and their father deserved to know that his agenda of hatred and misery had failed.

Then Morgana banished Uther from her thoughts. This was a time for love and laughter, friends and true family. And, after taking a few minutes to hug Arthur and Merlin, she had every intention of dancing the night away with Mithian.

Looking down on the assembled revelers, the Triple Goddess smiled. A bitter and hateful man had tried to erase love from the realm. His children had set things right.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*


End file.
